Ðэƒєcїνэ Ðσρρєℓġąηġэяѕ
by Koopa Raid
Summary: Tsuna and a few of his guardians have to face their own clones before they reach full strength! Though since they are still stabilizing, most are quite different then the originals. Moving This Series from my Quizilla account since they were deleted.
1. The Mission

"Y-your kidding, right? This is just some kind of cruel joke, right Reborn?" The nervous brunette said to the fedora wearing baby. Reborn could really expect the young Sawada to believe such a ridiculous mission. Besides, he was still in training for Kami's sake! How would he be able to handle such a mission if it was true?

"I am quite serious. A group of scientist in a rivaling Famiglia managed to gather DNA of you and your friends and used them to create clones. Though, my sources say they are not perfect, but are supposedly stronger then or have different abilities than the original." The Arcobaleno said with a serious expression.

"Why in hell would they do something like that!" The Storm Guardian spoke, not completely sure if this was true or not. "I mean, I understand why they would want to clone the Tenth, but why the baseball idiot and the stupid carnivore?

"Watch it herbivore." Growled the onyx haired male near him, gripping on to his tonfa's tighter as if ready to smack Gokudera. He was pissed with the information he had just received. Not so much the clone of himself part, but the fact that he know knew why and where his jacket had gone a few months ago. He was going to bite every one of those bastards to death when he got a hold of them.

Yamamoto just laughed. "Hahahaha. Really? A clone of me?" He seemed more amused about it then anything.

"I bet fighting myself will make for an EXTREME work out!" The boxer said, grinning. He was excited to meet his doppleganger. It would be great chance to test his strength and see how strong he was.

"Now lets get going." Reborn said, heading toward the door.

"Wha! We are leaving already?" The brunette questioned.

"Of course. Most the clones are still unstable and have not fully developed their abilities. Striking now will give us an advantage and we will be able to take the out before they become too much of a threat."

"B-but..."

Before the brunette could complain further, he suddenly found himself staring at a barrel of a gun that the baby Reborn seemed to pull from nowhere. "O-Okay! Okay, I'm going!" Tsuna said, putting his hands up and backing away slightly.

"I knew you would see it my way~"

|A little later...|

"UGH! God dammit, it smells in here!" Gokudera said, holding his nose with an annoyed expression on his face. They where walking around the underground lab after taking out a few pathetic excuses for guards. He expected a place where people where able to be cloned in would be much more impressive then what this place was. It was a dingy, messy, smelly place that would be better off being a sewer then a lab.

Reborn nodded in agreement, him also having expected something a little more clean and high tech looking. "I suppose it is to be expected. The Celeste Family is rather weak and barely considered rich. The only thing they are known for are their intelligence and even that only gets them so far."

"Che. Still, you think they could afford some air freshers or somethi- OW! What the fuck was that for you stupid carnivore!" Now holding his head with his free hand, he glared at Hibari.

"To make you shut up, herbivore. Your complaining annoyed me." He replied, also covering his nose. The smell seemed to bother the tonfa wielding guardian as well.

"Why you...!"

"Shh! Quiet!" Reborn suddenly said, looking around. He had saw some slip into the dimly lit room from the air vent and into the shadows.

"E-eh! Is some one here?" Tsuna said, looking around. This cause everyone else to put their guard up and look around the room as well.

Takeshi was the first to notice it. In a dark corner, a pair of gleaming eyes appeared. Soon followed by a spark and a familiar flickering that looked like it would belong to a fuse.

"Guys, I think I just found Gokudera's clone..."


	2. Boom! Goes the Bomber

Everyone instantly looked toward Yamamoto and where he was staring. "Look out!" Tsuna yelled as a stick of dynamite suddenly went flying toward them. The group scattered to different parts of the room, narrowly avoiding the explosive. It explodes seconds before touching the ground, causing the tiled floor to be cracked and scorched.

The clone stepped out of the shadows. It looked almost exactly like Gokudera except for the fact it's hair was more of a blue-sliver and slightly darker skin. It was obvious these clone's were not exact replicas, at least in appearance. "Che. Don't think I missed. That was just a warm-up throw." He said, pulling out three more sticks of T.N.T between his fingers.

The room was silent for a moment.

There was a snort.

Followed by a chuckle.

Soon, Takeshi, Ryohei and Reborn where all laughing their heads off. Tsuna had his mouth covered with his hands, shoulders shaking. He was trying not to laugh, knowing the Smoking Bomb wouldn't take it well. Hibari was smirking and on the verge of breaking out in chuckles.

Gokudera, however, looked embarrassed with his cheeks painted red.

"Ahahahahahahaha~! So funny~!" Yamamoto said, holding his sides as he laughed.

"Gahahahahahahahahahahah~! Oh kami...H-His voice!" The boxer had fallen to the ground at some point and was rolling around on the ground.

"What is so funny about my voice!" The Gokudera clone yelled, his voice being high and squeaky. It was like he sucked all the helium out of a balloon. It was hard for the other's to be intimdated by something that sounded like it swallowed a chipmunk.

"D-Don't let your guard down! H-he is still dangerous!" Reborn said, though it only cause him, along with Takeshi and Ryohei, to laugh even harder. Apparently, the three of them where going to be useless in this fight.

"Pfffffttt...!"

Strike that.

Hibari was trembling slightly, laughing silently and Tsuna was biting his lip so hard to keep from laughing it was on the verge of bleeding.

Which royally pissed off the real Hayato.

Before the doppelganger could finish lighting his T.N.T, a flurry of dynamite was flying toward him. And seeing how he was only a few feet from one of the walls of the room, he had nowhere to run.

"Oh fuck..." Was the last(squeaky) words that the clone ever got to speak as he was blown to smithereens.

| Extended Ending |

Needless to stay, everyone stopped laughing once they realized they just got covered in Gokudera Clone guts...


	3. Watching What You Say Can Save Your Life

Once everyone had picked off the remains of the Gokudera clone off their clothes and woke Tsuna back up, who had fainted from suddenly finding the clones intestines stuck in his hair and around his neck, they headed into the next room. It was better shape then the last room and had brighter lights. It it looked semi-decent. Though the odd thing was that there was clothes all over the floor, a mattress on the other end and a turned off TV.

"Is some one actually living here?" Gokudera asked, frowning at the state of the room. How anyone could live in in here was beyond him. It was a mess...and was that moss growing in that corner? Upon closer inspection, the sliver haired boy gagged and looked disgusted. It was the remains of a sandwich that was completely covered with mold. Before he could comment on the molding food, there was a shuffling noise on the right side of the room.

Everyone turned around and saw a male that short hair and looked a lot like their Sun guardian getting up off the ground. There were a few differences with him though. He had off-white, almost cream colored hair and had dark rings under his eyes as if he hasn't slept in days. "Hnnn...I fell asleep on the floor..." He complained, him sounding just like their Ryohei.

"EXTREME! It is me!" The boxer said, looking rather excited to see his clone. The clone looked at the original and looked a bit surprised. "Huh? You guys are here already? Mmm..." A yawn interrupted the doppelgangers sentence. "Looks like the Goku clone didn't stall you at all. Figures since he was the weakest of us..."

That comment ticked the real Gokudera off, especially when he heard Hibari let out a snicker. "Shut up, you stupid carnivore-OW!" Gokudera yelled, holding his head since the dark haired prefect had hit him over the head with a tonfa.

"Cut that out you two. We don't have time for that." Reborn said, who was currently sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder. The two guardians glared at each other, but obeyed Reborn's command.

Meanwhile, Ryohei had gone over to his clone and instead of fighting with it, had started talking to it. "...And then she screamed and started pointing to this spider and begged me to kill it..." The Sun Guardian said to his clone. The clone just nodded, listening to his original copy's story.

"Eeeh! Isn't he suppose to be fighting his clone Reborn?" Tsuna asked, looking rather confused. Getting rid of the clones was part of the mission. Though all he got was a nod 'yes' from the baby sized hitman. Seeing how Reborn wasn't doing anything, the brunette figured he should just wait and watched as well.

A few minutes passed and Ryohei seemed to be done with his story he was telling the clone. "So we have a sister?" The clone said, then got a perverted look on his face and grinned. "Is she hot?"

Suddenly there was a cracking noise and the sound of skin and muscles ripping. Ryohei had just, quite literally, punched his clone's head off. The boxer looked absolutely enraged and looked quite frightening with his clone's blood splattered across his face. "NEVER talk about my sister like that..."

Everyone was shocked(other than Reborn, oddly) at Ryohei's sudden violent outburst. Tsuna had gone pale, making a mental not to always be careful what to say about Kyoko around his Sun Guardian from now on...

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0-

Koopa;; Sorry if Ryohei is OOC. w This just came to me suddenly and I had to write it. This chapter was actually going to be about Takeshi and his clone. And I had a completely different idea of what to do with Ryohei and his clone, but I liked this better. So I think I will just do the orginal idea I had for Ryohei with Takeshi. Who is next, by the way. x3

Takeshi;; Hahaha. I can't wait~


End file.
